


i am betrayed...

by dominance



Category: Miceforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominance/pseuds/dominance
Summary: i garabbed on ur legbut u not respondu left wihtout saying another wordgoodbye...





	i am betrayed...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fren bluro...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fren+bluro...).



goodnight she say

 

i missed it..

 

two minutes later i say to you no dont leave

 

i grab on your leg

 

you no reply..

 

i cry out to u

 

i cry for you

 

but you not there anymore..

 

i stared at ur leaving back..

 

u got smoler and smoler as u got farther and farther

 

i felt emoty inside,,,

 

so empty.. and lonely.. and sad.. and and

 

cries

 

goodbye friend...

 

friendship.. must be treasured... dearly..

 

dont waste the times u bond with ur other frens...

 

becos when they leav..

 

you will be filled with rugrat and

 

sadnes...

so treasuer tyour frens...

 

now i am here

 

standing on a mountaintop

 

thinking over the life choices i made...

 

were they right

 

were they wrong..

 

i do not know

 

i cannot 

 

what

wait

 

oh

yes of course

 

 

do you ever feel..

like a plastic bag..

drifintg thru the wind..

wanting to start again?

 

well do not fear..

for now you can finally

order

 

mcnuggets with a free laundry bag...

 

only for $36.75...

free shipping

 

except to antarctica..

 

because polar bears scare the couriers...

 

but bears are cute dont worry..

 

so call

 

192-KIBE

 

qnd receive

 

the best life renewal of your new life...


End file.
